


Cardfight!! Vanguard Advance

by Artzy_Sky



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Feather, Aqua Force, Bermuda Triangle, Card Games, Cardfight, Cardfight!! Vanguard - Freeform, Cardfight!! Vanguard Advance, Dark Irregulars, Dark Zone, Dimension Police, Dragon Empire, Gear Chronicle, Gen, Genesis - Freeform, Gold Paladin, Granblue - Freeform, Great Nature, Kagero - Freeform, Link Joker, Magallanica, Megacolony, Murakumo - Freeform, Narukami, Neo Nectar, Nova Grappler, Nubatama, On Planet Cray (Cardfight!! Vanguard), Oracle Think Tank, Original Character(s), Pale Moon - Freeform, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, Shounen, Spike Brothers, Star Gate - Freeform, TCG, Tachikaze, Transcension, United Sanctuary, Vanguard - Freeform, Zoo, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artzy_Sky/pseuds/Artzy_Sky
Summary: Seikyo Shukuen is a second-year university student, studying a literature major and hoping to live his life. But around him is a game he’s grown to despise; Cardfight!! Vanguard. Surrounded by this game, Seikyo wants his university life to pass as quickly as possible, but what will happen when a fateful encounter leads him to pick up a vanguard deck once again?
Relationships: Seikyo Shukuen and Kaen Ryuha





	1. Opening 1

Song: The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK  
Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WtsBr3GKso

Just give me a reason  
Seikyo from the neck up fades into the shot with a dark background, before fading out  
To keep my heart beating  
Kaen from the neck up fades into the shot, before fading out  
Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms  
Theo from the neck up fades into the shot, before fading out  
As the world falls apart around us  
Maya from the neck up fades into the shot, before fading out  
All we can do is hold on, hold on  
Shikaku from the neck up fades into the shot, and as his head moves back and he closes his eyes, a crashing waves of water hits the screen.

Take my hand  
The water swirls around the screen with lightning striking through the water  
And bring me back, yeah  
As the water dissipates, the title screen appears

I risk everything if it's for you  
A shot of Seikyo in front of Mizumi University comes into the background, before turning grey except for Seikyo  
A whisper into the night  
Seikyo from the neck up slides into the shot from the right  
Telling me it's not my time and "Don't give up."  
The background shot of the university changes to a shot of Seikyo's childhood home with his father dead on the ground.  
I've never stood up before this time  
Transitions to a shot of Kaen being pushed to the ground before stopping and turning grey  
Demo yuzurenai mono  
Kaen from the neck up slides into the shot from the left  
nigitta kono te wa hanasanai  
The angle of Kaen moves to viewing the right side of his face before zooming out and showing Seikyo, back to back with Kaen.

So stand up, stand up  
Transitions to a close up of Seikyo with his eyes closed, and as he opens his eyes, it zooms out, showing Karma Dragon behind him in a dark chamber  
Just gotta keep it  
Transitions to a shot of Maya with Tsuyoi’s back,facing her from behind  
I wanna wake up wake up  
Shows two bodies resembling Aric, one in his casual outfit and the other in his royal outfit slowly zooming out.  
Just tell me how I can  
Transitions to a close up of Hidoi with a shadow covering the right side of his face  
Never give up  
The angle changes to show Kaen, tied up in chains to a chair and the scene flashes, showing Seiko’s shocked reaction  
Kuruoshii hodo setsuna no enrei  
Transitions to a dark lab slowly zooming in to Shikaku’s back before he turns to face the viewer.

Just tell me why baby  
Transitions to a battlefield where a large cloud of dust is covering it  
They might call me crazy  
Astral bodies of Seikyo and Yuga shoot up from the dust clouds  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more  
Yuga transforms into Blade Wing Sullivan and flies towards Seikyo who transforms into Karma Dragon and holds off Yuga’s attack  
Urei wo fukunda senkougankou  
Kaen as Dragon Emperor, Nobunaga flies past them Nobunaga’s dragon breathes fire at Sullivan but it’s blocked by Battle Monk, the Emperor  
wa kankaktek shoudo  
Yasei’s astral body fades out of the Emperor, smirking at Kaen and Kaen smirks back.  
Blinded, I can't see the end  
Seikyo as Karma Dragon then lets out a massive roar, engulfing the battlefield in a bright light  
So where do I begin?  
Transitions to Aric, Matthew and Marisa’s astral bodies watching the fight from afar.  
(Instrumentals)  
Shows screenshots of Yuga, Kaen and Yasei’s reaction before it transitions to a screenshot of Seikyo floating in front of Karma Dragon.


	2. Chapter 1: Deity of Law

Cardfight!! Vanguard. A game that has taken the world by storm. Nowadays, even adults can be seen playing this card game. On school campuses, students can often be seen playing vanguard during their breaks and it’s become the “thing to do”, that is except for one individual.

“The imagery used in these poems are important because of what they allude to in terms of how the author was feeling when writing this. A lot of what she is writing about not only can imply Holocaustic imagery but can refer to the author’s suicidal thoughts and impulses”

The man, giving a lecture to over 100 university students looked to his watch, checking the time, before looking to the class.

“That will be it for today. Now remember to analyse the passages we went through today. I expect you all to have submitted them to me before our next class. You are dismissed.”

In a flash, students packed up their stuff and left the classroom, looking forward to a desired break. One student, however, remained in his seat, finishing the notes he was writing. The teacher gazed at the once full classroom to only see the purple-haired young man in his seat.

“Excuse me young man, you have been dismissed. Could you please take yourself elsewhere? Another professor has booked this room for another lecture that will begin shortly”

“Yes sir” He said expressionlessly as he got up and packed his things into his bookbag before leaving. The young man walked along the hall leading towards the outdoors, watching the other students interact with each other.

“They’re all the same.” He thought. The young man reached the door and opened it, seeing bright blue skies, but what caught his eye was a table in the shade, under a great tree, away from the other students. He patted down his grey suit before sitting down. He then pulled out a deck of cards with different monsters printed on them. He just gazed at the cards but not with excitement or was drifting off into space, he stared at them with hatred and malice.

“This game. This game,” As his stare became more intense, his grip became stronger, until a hand touched his shoulder and made him lose focus. He looked up to another young man that looked younger than him with red and yellow hair, resembling a flame.

“Hey, that’s a vanguard deck isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah”. The kid took a seat next to him, a wide grin on his face.

“I’m Kaen, let’s have a cardfight!”

“Sorry but I don’t play it”. The purple-haired man got up and left the table, clearly irritated.

“Oh, come on, I’m just asking for one game!” Kaen asked naggingly. The man stopped.

“I told you, I don’t play”

“Can I at least get your name?” The young man sighed.

“Seikyo. Seikyo Shukuen. Now, leave me alone.” Seikyo continued his trek away from the table.

“What’s with these people? Vanguard can’t be the only thing that goes on around here” Seikyo gazed around while walking, seeing other students at the campus playing Vanguard, talking about Vanguard, trading cards. Everything seemed to be about Vanguard and Seikyo hated it. He thought that getting into university would mean he could get away from Vanguard, but he could never escape it.

Days went on and every time Seikyo wasn’t in class, Kaen would be there to challenge him and Seikyo kept declining. This went on for a week and Seikyo finally lost it.

“Stop asking me to Cardfight! I keep telling you I don’t play!”

“If you don’t play, then why do you own a deck?”

“...Ergh…”

“Admit it, Seikyo, you love Vanguard just like I do!” Kaen said with his usual wide grin.

“You couldn’t be further from the truth…”

“Huh?”

“I. Hate. Vanguard.”

“But why? It’s so fun!”

“That’s none of your business. Now leave me alone, Kaen. I don’t want to play.” Seikyo stormed off, truly livid.

“Vanguard? Fun? Give me a break!” He thought. After this, Kaen stopped bothering him and Seikyo’s life went back to how it usually was. Go to class, then go to his dorm and study. He had no friends and devoted most of his time to studying. Kaen, on the other hand, was a social butterfly. He loved being around people and hanging out with friends. It impacted his grades but Kaen was happy. But this was also a weakness for Kaen.

“Urgh!” Kaen grunted as he was pushed to the ground.

“Come on Kaen, we’re just having fun!” Kaen looked up to see the guy who pushed him, a young man with spiked orange hair and wearing a navy blue tracksuit. The two goons behind him then rushed to pick him up, one picking up one arm. The guy who pushed him looked at Kaen up and down, and noticed a deckcase clipped to Kaen’s grey cargo shorts.

“Oh, what’s this?” He then unclipped the deckcase from Kaen’s shorts and opened it to see a vanguard deck.

“Heh. I think I’m gonna keep these”

“No, Hidoi! Please, give them back!”

“Nah, I like these. Hehe.”

“Hidoi! Please!” Kaen begged.

“Boys, you know what to do.” With that final statement, Hidoi walked off, leaving the two students to drop Kaen and kick him relentlessly, his agonising screams being heard.

“Ah! Ow! Urgh! Please! Stop!” Once the boys were satisfied, they just left the dark alleyway in between school buildings, leaving Kaen defenceless on the ground, sobbing. Kaen had been bullied by Hidoi before, it had been going on ever since he started at Mizumi University, but it had never gotten to this level before. While this was going on, Seikyo was sitting in his usual spot, surprised that Kaen hadn’t come to bother him. To be honest, he kind of missed it.

“Kaen isn’t around? Maybe I was too harsh…” He thought. As he sighed with exhaustion with his worry that he scared off Kaen, he heard a thud behind him. Turning his head, Seikyo saw Kaen, tripped over the ground, with a black eye.

“Shit, Kaen, what the hell happened?”

“I got beat up” It astounded Seikyo to hear that. Entering university, he thought that people would be more mature.

“Have you told any of the professors?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not!?”

“I was beat up by Hidoi Raimei.”

“Raimei? Makes sense. Someone with that status could easily weasel out of trouble”

“H-he took my deck too,” Seikyo’s worried expression changed to confusion.

“That sucks, dude, but maybe you can just build a new one?”

“I spent years building and tuning that deck. It means a lot to me”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“I-I was hoping you could get it back for me?” Kaen looked at Seikyo, eyes wide like a puppy dog.

“Sorry, Kaen, but I don’t play Vanguard. Plus, how can you be so sure he’ll give it back if he loses a cardfight?”

“I know you don’t play Vanguard but..but…” Kaen began whimpering, his eyes getting watery.

“Kaen…”

“That deck means a lot to me, please get it back, Seikyo!” Kaen was on his knees, begging. Seikyo could see how much it meant to Kaen but something held him back. Conflicted, he clenched his fist.

“I wish I could help, I really could. But, I can’t get it back for you.” Kaen looked at Seikyo with sadness and disappointment. He felt sorry for Seikyo rather than frustrated that he wouldn't try.

“I’ll get it back, with or without your help!” With that Kaen ran off. Seikyo looked at his deck, still unsure whether declining Kaen’s request was the best idea. Kaen ran off campus down the street, and found it. An abandoned building that he knew Hidoi and his goons played. He walked in, coughing from dust and smoke in the decaying building. He moved up the stairs the creak with each step, making it to the second story, seeing Hidoi’s goons fighting on an old fight table and Hidoi, sitting on a window ledge with a cigarette burning in his mouth, looking through the deck he just acquired. The smell of tobacco filled the room, filling Kaen’s lungs, which caused him to cough. The goons heard the cough and easily pointed out Kaen, trying to sneak into the abandoned building.

“Look who came back, Boss,” Hidoi turned to see Kaen who was hacking from cigarette smoke.

“Heh, here to get this back, eh, Kaen?” Hidoi said as raised his hand which held Kaen’s deck in it. 

“I’ll fight to get it back if I have to” Kaen said with determination in his eyes.

“And I’m assuming you brought another deck to fight me?” Hidoi smirked at Kaen’s complete gasp.

“Did you really think I’d just hand your deck back over? If what you want has to do with Vanguard you have earn it with a Vanguard fight!” Kaen just stuttered which made Hidoi laugh.

“You actually came to get a deck back without another one to fight with! That’s hilarious!” Hidoi and his goons laughing didn’t notice that another body entered the worn down room.

“Then how about you let me fight instead?” Hidoi cut his laughter at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Hidoi look to see a purple-haired individual behind Kaen. Seikyo had arrived.

“Seikyo! You came!”

“Seikyo? As in Seikyo Shukuen?”

“I’m surprised you’ve heard of me, I make it an effort not to make myself well-known.”

“When I heard someone with the name Shukuen had enrolled at Mizumi, I had to do my research.” Hidoi said smugly.

“And to my surprise, it’s Yuki Shukuen’s kid.” Seikyo gritted his teeth, hearing that name.

“Let’s get this over with,” Hidoi’s goons cleared the table for him and Seikyo to set up their decks. Kaen then rushed to Seikyo’s side.

“Seikyo! Let me help, you said you don’t play!”

“It’s fine, Kaen, I know how to play.”

“So, Firecrotch here comes to get his deck back without bringing another deck to fight me and to his rescue is some newbie who doesn’t know how to play?” Hidoi thought. “This is too easy”

Seikyo then put his starting vanguard face-down on the table. “You ready?” Hidoi did the same. “Time to crush you.”

“Stand up, Vanguard!” On green wasteland, the spirits of Hidoi and Seikyo appeared before glowing and transforming into new units on Cray. Hidoi became a young boy with long dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail while Seikyo transformed into a small dragon with entirely black and white scales.

“Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu!” (6000/1/10000)

“The Eradicators are the strongest deck there is, no worthless card you bring can stop me!”

“Impartial Dracokid” (6000/1/10000) Everyone else in the room looked to Seikyo in shock, including Kaen.

“Impartial Dracokid? What are doing? That card doesn’t exist!”

“It’s as real as the cards in your hand, Hidoi.”

“I’m gonna be honest, I’ve never heard of that card either.”

“Regardless if you have special cards or not, I’ll win this fight! I draw!”

“Riding Eradicator, Sparkblade Dragon!” (8000/1/10000)

Linchu glowed and transformed, turning into a small dragon with golden scales, claws protruding from its knuckles.

“With Linchu’s skill, I draw one card. Over to you.”

“Very well, I draw. Riding Knight of Law, Errant.” (8000/1/10000)

The small dragon glowed, transforming into a knight, clad in silver armour, his face covered by a helmet.

“Attack.” Errant charged forward at Sparkblade, piercing the dragon with his silver sword.

“Drive Check” (Goddess of Order, Themis - 10000/1/10000)

“Damage Check” (Eradicator, Demolition Dragon - 8000/1/10000)

“That’s my turn”

Seikyo  
OXO  
OOO  
Hand: 6  
Soul: 1  
Damage: 0

Hidoi  
OXO  
OOO  
Hand: 6  
Soul: 1  
Damage: 1 (0 FD)

“I draw! And I ride!”

Sparkblade glowed and transformed, becoming a large orange dragon with golden horns.

“Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon!” (10000/1/5000)

“And I call!”

Behind Spark Rain, a human with grey hair, in orange armour, wielding two chakrams appeared while to Spark Rain’s left, an older human in orange armour, with long dark hair, wielding a long spear appeared.

“Chakram Eradicator, Randal (8000/1/10000) and Eradicator, Thunderbolt Dragoon!” (10000/1/10000)

“He plays aggressively, and looks like it’s without thought but the formation he laid out isn’t bad” Seikyo thought to himself, analyzing the match. Kaen stood there, amazed at seeing how Seikyo plays.

“For someone who doesn’t play, he’s really calm and knows what he’s doing” Kaen thought.

“Randal boosts, Spark Rain attacks!” (18000/1)

“That’s a no guard from me”

“Checking the Drive Trigger!” (Plasma Dance Dragon - Critical)

“Booyah! It’s a Critical Trigger! Power to Thunderbolt Dragoon (20000), and the critical will go to Spark Rain!” (18000/2)

“Damage Check”   
(Witch of Cats, Cumin - 8000/1/1000)   
(Angelic Wiseman - 12000/1)

“Looks like he still uses regular Genesis cards combined with these weird new ones” Hidoi thought. “I’m not going into this fight completely blind. Good.”

“Instead of wondering about my cards, about you focus on the match.” Seikyo cut off Hidoi’s thought. He looked at Seikyo, his expression changed from his once arrogant attitude to one of annoyance.

“Cocky bastard, eh?”

“It’s not my fault you’re taking your focus off the game”

“Thunderbolt attacks!” (20000/1)

“Guard with Kukurihime” (23000)

“Damn! I end my turn.”

Seikyo  
OXO  
OOO  
Hand: 5  
Soul: 1  
Damage: 2 (0 FD)

Hidoi  
XXO  
OXO  
Hand: 5  
Soul: 2  
Damage: 1 (0 FD)

“My turn, I draw. I ride Regulation Dragon” (10000/1/5000)

Errant glowed white and transformed into a golden dragon, now flying with his feet off the ground.

“I call Battle Maiden, Izunahime” (10000/1/5000)

A woman with blonde hair in a black and white kimono, wielding two large bazookas appeared on Regulation Dragon’s right.

“Izunahime’s skill. I soul charge and add 3000 power to Izunahime.” (13000/1/5000) (Soul: 5) (Damage = 1 FD)

“And with the skill of Regulation Dragon, plus 3000 power” (13000/1/5000)

“Then call Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime” (8000/1/10000)

Behind Izunahime, a girl in a red and white kimono with pink pigtails, wielding a machine gun appeared.

“Mihikarihime’s skill. I Soul Charge.” (Soul: 7)

“Regulation’s skill activates, plus 2000 power.” (15000/1/5000)

“And finally, I call Errant.” (8000/1/10000)

A knight in silver armour appeared behind Regulation.

“Errant boosts, Regulation Dragon attacks” (23000/1/5000)

Regulation Dragon fired out a beam of golden flames from his mouth at the orange dragon.

“No guard.”

“Drive Check” (Law Oracle, Datin - 7000/1/0)

“Damage Check” (Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle - Draw)

“Draw Trigger! Power to Spark Rain, and I draw one! (20000/1/5000)

“Mihikarhime boosts, Izunahime attacks your vanguard” (21000/1/5000)

Both of gun-wielding girls, fired hundreds of bullets at Spark Rain, wincing from being pelted by the magic bullets.

“Damage Check!” (Tempest Arsenal Dragon 12000/1)

“I end my turn.”

Seikyo  
OXX  
OXX  
Hand: 3  
Soul: 7  
Damage: 2 (1 FD)

Hidoi  
XXO  
OXO  
Hand: 6  
Soul: 2  
Damage: 3 (0 FD)

“Stand, and I draw”

“Roar, Thunderous Dragon! Break the sky open with your giant blade! I ride!”

Spark Rain glowed, and transformed once more, a large orange dragon with golden accents, large wings and sword that was spitting lightning.

“Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon!” (12000/1)

“Hidoi’s Vowing Sword, now his deck will really get going.” Kaen thought, worried about Seikyo.

“Vowing Sword Dragon’s skill activates!” On the battlefield, Vowing Sword Dragon raised its sword summoning a thunderstorm, shooting lightning at Izunahime and Mihikarihime, turning to yellow dust. (Soul: 2) (Damage = 1 FD)

“Izunahime and Mihikarihime, are bound.”

“Bound? Damn, I really need to look at these rules again.” Seikyo thought to himself. Hidoi could read Seikyo’s facial expression, and was confident in his victory.

“I can tell you’re confused so I’ll enlighten you. When a card is bound, it’s trapped for eternity, neither one of us can touch them for the rest of the game.”

“The Narukami clan is known to bind the opponent’s rear-guard as a strategy to overwhelm the opponent. This is only the beginning.” Kaen told Seikyo.

“It’s an aggressive playstyle, for sure.” Seikyo responded.

“That’s not the worst part! Randal’s skill activates! By retiring him, I draw one card!”

“And I call!”

Behind Thunderbolt Dragoon, a dragon with blue and yellow scales and large golden horns appeared.

“Eradicator, Demolition Dragon!” (8000/1/10000)

“Demolition’s skill activates, I Counter Charge! And with Vowing Sword’s skill, he gets 10000 power!” (22000/1) (Damage = 0 FD)

“Call, Sparkblade!” (8000/1/10000)

Another small dragon appeared on the field, behind Vowing Sword, ready to support it.

“He only has two columns, but they both have high powers.” Seikyo thought, analyzing the battlefield.

“Demolition boosts! Thunderbolt Dragoon attacks Regulation Dragon!” (18000/1/10000)

“That’s not guard from me.” (Witch of Cherries, Poppy - Draw)

“A Draw Trigger. The power will go to Regulation, and I draw one card.” (20000/1/5000)

“Vowing Sword! It’s your turn! And with Sparkblade’s skill, add another 4000 power!” (34000/1)

Vowing Sword Dragon rose its sword to the sky, the lightning coating the blade becoming more wild and unruly. The mighty dragon then swung the sword aiming at Regulation Dragon.

“Take this! Skybreak Slash!”

The sword swung down at Regulation, and slammed the dragon into the ground, and creating a giant dustcloud. As the dust cleared, the battlefield became visible, and it showed Vowing Sword’s attack was blocked by a man in a white robe, casting a magic circle to defend Regulation Dragon from the sword.

“I guard with Law Oracle, Datin.” (7000/1/0)

“I discard Themis from my hand and the attack is nullified.” Seikyo’s guard annoyed Hidoi.

“A Perfect Guard, huh? No matter, checking the Twin Drive!”  
(Eradicator, Voltage Lance Dragoon - 10000/1/5000)  
(Malevolent Djinn - Critical)

“A Critical Trigger!? Now!?”

“Rrgh, I give all effects to Vowing Sword” (44000/2) On the board, Seikyo moved the card on the Guardian Circle to a pile of cards behind the deck. Hidoi, in turn, began sulking.

“I end my turn.”

Seikyo  
OXO  
OXO  
Hand: 3  
Soul: 7  
Damage: 3 (1 FD)  
Bind: 2

Hidoi  
XXO  
XXO  
Hand: 6  
Soul: 2  
Damage: 3 (0 FD)

“My turn, I stand and draw” The air around Seikyo changed completely, his expression changed from apathetic to determined, he intensely gazed at Hidoi.

“The verdict has been decided. Now, accept judgment!” Seikyo rode his grade 3 over Regulation Dragon. Rather than the normal glow, a pillar of light shot from the sky on top of Regulation Dragon, and what emerged from it was a large dragon, the left side of it covered in black scales and the left side, covered in white, gazing at Vowing Sword Dragon with its golden eyes. Seikyo’s astral body appeared on Cray and he flew into the large dragon, completing the ride.

“Deity of Law! I ride Karma Dragon!” (12000/1) Everyone else in the room stood in awe at the new card that Seikyo had brought out.

“Karma Dragon? I heard stories about this card. Supposedly, it never saw release.” Hidoi thought. “But how did this asshole get one of the rarest cards in the game?”

“I activate Impartial Dracokid’s skill from the soul, adding 5000 power to Karma Dragon” (17000/1)

“I call Angelic Wiseman (12000/1) and Mihikarihime” (8000/1/10000)

On Karma Dragon’s right, a male angel in a dark blue uniform, wielding a book and a gun appeared and a girl in a white and red kimono, with pink pigtails and wielding a machine gun appeared behind him.

“Mihikarihime’s skill activates. Soul Charge.” (Soul: 10)

“Ten cards in the soul? What is Seikyo planning?” Kaen thought, amazed at Seikyo’s skills.

“And now, I activate Karma Dragon’s skill.” (Soul: 7)

“I draw one card and add 5000 power to one of my units.”

“Adding the power to Karma Dragon” (22000/1)

“And with Errant’s skill, he gets 4000 power since I’ve Soul Blasted this turn” (12000/1/10000)

“And then I call Goddess of Order, Themis (10000/1/10000) and another Errant” (8000/1/10000)

“With Errant’s skill, add 4000 power” (12000/1/10000)

“Errant boosts, Themis attacks Vowing Sword Dragon” (22000/1/10000)

“Guard with Plasma Dance Dragon!” (27000)

“Mihikarihime boosts, Angelic Wiseman attacks your vanguard” (20000/1)

“Angelic Wiseman’s Skill, add 5000 power to Wiseman.” (25000/1) (Soul: 4)

“I can take a damage, no guard!” (Dragon Monk, Hakujo - 7000/1/0)

“Knight of Law, Errant boosts, Karma Dragon attacks!” (34000/1)

“Thunderbolt Intercepts! Guard with Malevolent Djinn, Voltage Lance and Spark Rain!” (47000)

“The jackass made a mistake attacking with his vanguard last, he needs two triggers to get through.” Hidoi thought, his victory in sight.

“Could he pull the triggers?” Kaen thought, hopeful that Seikyo could win.

“Checking the Twin Drive” (Witch of Big Pots, Laurier - Heal)

“A Heal Trigger, power to Karma Dragon but unfortunately I can’t heal.” (44000/1)

“Second Check” Kaen and Hidoi got anxious as Seikyo flipped the top card of his deck over, revealing a golden light. (Dream-waving Spider - Critical)

“I got a Critical Trigger, all effects to Karma Dragon” (54000/2)

Karma Dragon took flight and charged a beam violet energy in its mouth.

“You can only blame your decisions for your downfall! Karmic Gazer!”

Karma Dragon fired the large beam of energy on the battlefield, engulfing more and more of Hidoi’s forces before hitting Vowing Sword Dragon itself. As Vowing Sword Dragon was vaporised by the geyser of energy, a card hit Hidoi’s damage zone, revealing Plasma Dance Dragon. Hidoi had lost the fight.

“B-but how? You’re just some newbie!” Hidoi sulked.

“His deck if you please?” Seikyo said holding his hand out. Hidoi responded and chucked the deck to Seikyo.

“Good to know you stay true to your word.” Seikyo said. “Now I hope you learn from this and understand what will happen if you pick on Kaen again.” 

“Just leave already!”

“Very well, lets go Kaen” Seikyo then took his leave outside the abandoned building.

“Oh, okay” Kaen followed suit. Once they had exited the torn down building, Seikyo chucked Kaen’s deck to him and began walking away, finished with the business.

“W-wait, Seikyo!” Kaen yelled out.

“Look Kaen, I did what I did because I could see what that deck meant to you. It doesn’t mean I’m going to be your new cardfighting buddy.”

“But-“

“One Cardfight against someone like that asshole won’t change the years of hatred I’ve had for this game.” 

“But why do you hate Vanguard? I don’t get how someone could hate this game as much as you do.” Seikyo sighed.

“I have my reasons.” With that, Seikyo left, desiring for his life to return to normal.

Later on, Hidoi had arrived back at the University, something he rarely did since he didn’t have a dorm at the school. He wandered into the Science Block and found the Biology Department. Looking inside, he found only one person in the dark room, focused on their computer.

“Ahem!” Hidoi coughed to make himself known, the student stopped typing.

“Guess you were right, once Kaen took enough, Seikyo would follow”

“And Seikyo, how did he fare?” Hidoi groaned in response.

“I let him win as you requested.”

“Looks like you aren’t completely brain dead.”

“I’m not your foot soldier, don’t forget that!”

“Hehe, I know.” The mysterious student’s voice was calm and cold, but also held a subtle confidence to it. Everything went according to their plan.

“However long it takes, I need Seikyo to play Vanguard again. That is imperative.”

“Why is Seikyo so important?”

“It’s not Seikyo that’s important, it’s the card he holds. The Deity of Law.”


End file.
